Rose Weasley's Diary
by Hayley Chant Pevensie
Summary: Rose memperlihatkan Diary-nya pada kalian, teman-temannya yang istimewa. Check it out. Saya ga pinter nulis summary


Disclaimer : saya bukan JKR, dan saya tak pernah membeli tokoh tokoh Harry Potter dari dia. Tapi Dealya Gray, Sienna Chant, Alexia Petera dan Lula Peakes (Peakes punya JKR, Lula punya saya) adalah punya SAYA.

ENJOY!  
~ CHAPTER 1

Hai kawan! Aku Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Kalian bisa memanggilku Rose atau Rosie untuk pendeknya. Sekarang aku berumur 19 tahun. dan tahun lalu, aku baru saja lulus dari sekolah sihir paling luar biasa yang pernah ku ketahui, Hogwarts.

Oh ya, apa pendapatmu tentang gadis berumur 19 tahun yang masih menulis buku harian? Aneh? Terlalu kekanak-kanakan?

Ah biar saja. Aku akan tetap menulis buku harian. Mungkin sampai aku tak bisa menulis lagi? Hahaha.

Aku telah menulis buku harian sejak aku bisa menulis. Err umur 6 tahun kalau tidak salah. Tapi tulisanku saat itu tidak akan ku tunjukkan padamu, karena itu sangat membosankan. Aku yakin itu.

Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadamu beberapa tulisan di buku harianku yang menurutku menarik (kuharap). Apa kalian mau melihatnya? Mau? Baiklah.

Kita mulai dari malam pertamaku di Hogwarts.

Jum'at, 1 September 2017, 9.03pm.  
Hai diary! Aku ada di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor saat ini, bersama Al, James, Domy, Roxy, Vicky dan Molly. Mereka sepupu-sepupuku tersayang, tentu kau tahu itu.

Ah, aku lega topi seleksi itu menempatkanku di Gryffindor--walaupun tak masalah jika aku ditempatkan di asrama lain--, jadi aku bisa berkumpul dengan sepupu-sepupuku yang 'gila' tapi brilian. Topi itu tidak terlalu berlama-lama saat aku memakainya, hanya berkata, "wah, Weasley. Anak Ronald dan Hermione, eh? Hmmm mewarisi kepintaran Granger ya? Tidak, bukan Ravenclaw. Licik? Ambisius? Tidak, bukan. Setia kawan tapi bukan, bukan disana. Yah, kuakui kau sangat mewarisi keberanian orang tuamu, kalau begitu, pasti GRYFFINDOR!" dan aku langsung berlari kearah para sepupu-sepupuku yang bertepuk tangan.

Setelah makan malam (makanan di Hogwarts sangat luar biasa!) dan Profesor McGonagall pidato, aku dan seluruh anak kelas satu Gryffindor berjalan mengikuti Domy dan Roxy--mereka Prefek Gryffindor--menuju Ruang Rekreasi.

Setelah sampai di Ruang Rekreasi, aku langsung ke kamarku sebentar-- yang ku tempati bersama Dealya Gray (yang lebih suka dipanggil Dee), Alexia Petera (yang tomboi dan kami memanggilnya Alex), Sienna Chant (yang seperdelapan Veela, sama seperti Vicky, Domy dan Lou) dan Lula Peakes (yang ternyata adalah anak Jimmy Peakes, Beater tim Gryffindor sewaktu Dad menjadi Keeper tim Gryffindor dan Uncle Harry menjadi Seeker sekaligus kapten tim Gryffindor dulu)--, lalu disinilah aku sekarang! Di depan perapian Ruang Rekreasi sambil menulis.

Oh ya! Tadi, sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts, Dad, Mum, Uncle Harry dan Auntie Ginny membicarakan seseorang, dia Scorpius Malfoy, anak dari mantan rival mereka, Draco Malfoy. Daddy bilang, "pastikan kau mengalahkannya dalam semua ujian, Rosie," dan, "jangan terlalu ramah kepadanya, tapi, Rosie. Kakek Weasley tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menikahi darah-murni."

Apa yang salah dengan Scorpius? Apa hanya karena dia anak mantan rival mereka dulu? Tapi kurasa Score orang yang baik, memang kulihat dia dingin dan agak jaim (entah kenapa, dia tidak dingin dan jaim didepanku dan sepupu-sepupuku, hanya didepan orang-orang lain) dan juga dia Slytherin--tentu--, tapi dia baik padaku dan Al, bahkan pada semua sepupu-sepupuku. Dia tadi sekompartemen denganku dan Al, kami berbincang bincang tentang ayah dan ibu kami yang sebelumnya telah mewanti-wanti kami untuk tidak terlalu dekat.

Aku ingat waktu dia mengetuk pintu kompartemen dan berkata, "hai, kompartemen ini masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi kan? dan kalau aku tidak salah ,kalian adalah Weasley dan Potter bukan? Aku yakin orang tua kalian sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi aku boleh duduk disini? Kompartemen lain penuh, dan aku tak tahu harus duduk dimana," katanya, aku dan Al spontan tertawa kecil karena perkataannya itu sambil memperbolehkan Scorpius duduk. dan kurasa, aku, Al dan dia bisa menjadi teman baik. Entah apa reaksi Dad nanti hahaha.

Ah sudah malam, dan aku sudah mengantuk, para sepupu-sepupuku juga sudah mulai beranjak. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang. Bye diary, see ya!

Love,  
Rose3

PS : aku baru tahu kalau Vicky jadian dengan Teddy. dan Vicky janji akan menceritakannya besok! Yeay!

Bagaimana? Hahaha. Yah itu malam pertamaku di Hogwarts. dan sepertinya sebagian isinya menceritakan tentang Score ya? Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan aku dan Score selanjutnya di beberapa tahun mendatang? Hahaha. Silahkan tebak dulu masing-masing.

Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi dengan lembaran-lembaran buku harianku yang akan kuperlihatkan padamu, bye.

(A/N: Fic kedua yang di-publish. Gimana tanggapannya? Hihi masih jelek yah?. Boleh request kok untuk Chapter selanjutnya, mau pas kapan, dimana, dan ada apa pas si Rose nulis diarynya. Hihi. Komennya sangat dibutuhkan. Thanks)


End file.
